The Unknown (Sequel to Rise of the Samurai)
by Luna Julien
Summary: My name is Justin. I was captured when I was only a few days old by a bandit. I was raised by them. I need to find out who I am.
1. Chapter 1

_**HERE IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

_**Cole: Cake?**_

_**Kai: A raise?**_

_**Lloyd: Candy?**_

_**Jay: A comedy book?**_

_**Zane: Colder weather?**_

_**Skyla: New chopsticks? **_

_**Dana: A new double sided spear? **_

_**Harmony: New music equipment? **_

_**Nya: Can we get on with the show? **_

_**Me: Right...EMELIE!**_

_**Emelie: Sorry! *Drum roll***_

_**Me: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO RISE OF THE SAMURAI!**_

_**Everyone: NO! SAVE US!**_

_**Me: Shut up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was the happiness day of Nya's life. Today, she was getting married.

''Nya, you look beautiful.'' Harmony says. Nya turned around. She was in a white dress with a gold sash, lace and it had no straps. **(A/N Imagine her hair done like Anna's coronation hair from Frozen)**

''Thanks.'' Ryan poked his head in. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and a violet tie.

''Can I talk to Nya for a minute?''

''Sure, come on girls.'' Dana says pushing the others out.

''What's wrong Ryan?'' Nya asks once she see's the sad look in his eyes. He looked away.

''Nothing.'' She looked at him.

''Tell me.'' He fiddled with his hands and finally looked at her.

''Are you going to leave us?'' He asks. Her eyes widened slightly.

''No, why would you think that?''

''I don't know! I just thought you would now that you're getting married!'' He says. She smiles softly.

''Ryan, come here.'' He stands by her.

''Yeah?''

''Now, what do you see?''

''Me.'' She giggled a bit.

''Well, you know who I see?''

''Who?''

''I see a young man who is brave, strong and intelligent.''

''And handsome?'' She laughed softly.

''And handsome.''

''But that doesn't help.''

''Ryan, I'll be right here.'' She says putting a finger on his chest. He quirked an eyebrow.

''My body?''

''No silly, your heart. I have something for you.'' She walked to the nightstand and picked something up.

''What's that?'' She turned around and had a locket. The chain was gold and the locket part was a oval. She gave it to him.

''Open it.'' He opened it and tears pricked his eyes.

''Its...'' His voice trailed off.

''All of us.'' She finished. She put her hands on his and closed it. There was engraving with 'Family Forever' on it. She wiped the tears away. He sniffed and put the locket in his pocket. **(A/N That rhymed)**

''I'm gonna go. I'll see you at the ceremony.'' She nods and watched him go. Five minutes later, Garmadon poked his head in.

''Ready?''

''Ready.''

* * *

At the reception, Nya sighed happily as she and Jay danced.

''So, what do you want in the future, my princess?'' He asks

''What else can I ask for? I married the prince of my dreams, the Nindroids are gone and everyone in Ninjago is happy.'' He chuckled.

''What about kids?''

''Kids?!'' He started panicking inside.

''I-if you want kids that is.'' She giggled and kissed his lips softly.

''I would love to.''

* * *

_**And chapter one, is done.**_

_**Kai: That rhymed.**_

_**Me: Grow up. Next chapter will introduce my OC (based off my bro). **_

_**Misako: Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nothing here to say, carry on with the show.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Nya sighed and leaned back in the pillow. She fell ill and well, was going to have a baby. They needed a cure and fast. Jay held her hand.

''How's the baby?'' She asks

''The baby is fine. But with your condition, it's going to be hard deliver.'' She says taking her gloves off. Jay gently squeezed her hand.

''I think it is best to find a cure.''

* * *

The guards were sent out to find a flower called 'The Falls Flower'. Once they found it, they dug it up with the roots and brought it back to the castle. They plucked it off the stem and into the water with it glowing. A few hours later, Nya was holding a little blue bundle. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He giggled and cooed. He had dark brown hair but a blonde streak ran through, sapphire blue eyes with light purple specks.

''What did you name him?'' Lloyd asks

''Justin.'' They say together. Misako kisses Nya's head.

''Congratulations.'' Ryan took something out of his pocket.

''I want to give this to him.'' He says putting the locket in Jay's hand.

''Ryan...''

''No, he needs it more than me.'' Nya took one of her hands out from holding Justin and put it on his arm.

''Thank you.'' He held it and looked at the baby boy. He cooed at his uncle.

''He's adorable.''

''C-can hold him?'' Lloyd asks. Nya carefully brought Justin up to him and he took him shakily. He giggled and balled his little fists.

* * *

Eight days later, when everyone was asleep, a dark figure crept into the room where Jay, Nya and Justin slept. It loomed over his crib and took his hood off. He had dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. He chuckled evilly and reached out for the child. Justin woke up and started crying. He growled pulling his hood up and grabbed the boy. Jay and Nya shot up just in time to see the figure disappear with him. Nya ran to the balcony and tears ran down her cheeks.

''Justin...'' She whispered. Jay pulled her into a hug.

''We'll find him, I promise.''

* * *

''WHAT?!'' Everyone yelled once they told them. Tears trickled down Nya's cheeks. She buried her face in Jay's shirt. Dana growled.

''Whoever took my grandson is going to pay.'' Garmadon growled. Guards searched far and wide, but came back with nothing.

''Continue looking!''

But they never did find the little prince...

* * *

_**Did I leave you guys shocked?**_

_**Everyone: Yes.**_

_**Me: *Laughed evilly* I hear it from my family and most of my friends 'You are so messed'.**_

_**Kai: They're right.**_

_**Me: *Snaps fingers***_

_**Kai: *Left in nothing but his underwear***_

_**Everyone but Kai: *Laughs***_

_**Kai: What? What's so funny? *Looks down and turns crimson* JJ! Give my clothes back!**_

_**Me: Okay. *Snaps a picture then gives his clothes back* This is so going on dA! Oh, sorry for the short chapter, I promise the rest will be longer! *Goes back to laughing* **_

_**Garmadon: Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Sighs from the lecture***_

_**Kai: *Looks back and pokes my arm* Wake up!**_

_**Me: *Startled* I'M UP! *Falls out of chair* **_

_**Everyone: *Walks to the edge of desk* Are you OK? **_

_**Me: *Gets up* Yes, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

12 years passed since little Justin went missing. Kai, Harmony, Cole, Dana, and Zane and Skyla had children too. Kai and Harmony had a girl named Melody, Cole and Dana had a boy named Daniel and Zane and Skyla had a girl named Ayane.

''I don't get it! We searched everywhere but still no sign of him!'' Ryan growled slamming his fist on the table. Nya placed her hand on his shoulder.

''I'm sure he's fine. We just need to have hope.'' She says. He nods. Daniel, Melody and Ayane ran in. Daniel had shaggy black hair with jade green eyes, Melody had brown with amber eyes and Ayane had dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes. Daniel threw his fist in the air.

''Did you see that?! I was like bam and you like-hey!'' Dana cut him off by smacking him upside the head.

''Oh, sorry. We didn't know you were in a meeting.'' Melody says

''Let's go bucko.'' Ayane says grabbing his shirt.

''Hey, that rhyme-wha!'' Kai rolled his eyes.

''Kids will be kids.'' Harmony says kissing his cheek. He went bright red.

''Harmony, I thought we agreed not to kiss in public.'' He groaned

''Promises are meant to be broken.'' She says. The others laugh. A little girl around 6 ran in giggling. Jay ran in behind her.

''I'm gonna get you!'' He grabbed her and laughed. They stared at the duo.

''Daddy was chasing me!'' The girl giggled and jumped out of his arms. She had black hair and emerald eyes.

''Jay...'' Nya groaned

''In a playful way! Jade, don't get me in trouble with your Mom!'' He says. Jade smirks and runs to Lloyd who just walked in. She wrapped her arms around his waist knocking the breath out of him.

''Hi Uncle!'' She giggles. He laughs.

''Hey Jade!'' He says picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

''I...Need some time alone.'' Ryan says

''What's wrong with Uncle Ryan?'' Jade asks

''I don't know.''

* * *

A knife hit a target.

''You're making progress kid.'' A man says

''Thanks Blaze.'' A boy around 12 says. The man, Blaze, had light blonde hair with light green eyes. He was wearing a tan shirt with a black leather vest, a chest belt and khaki pants with hunting boots. The boy had dark brown hair with sapphire blue eyes, specked with light purple specks. He was wearing a creme colored shirt with a brown vest and brown khakis with hunting boots also.

''Blaze! Justin! Lunch!'' A voice called

''Sweet!'' Justin cheered when he saw what was on the table. Four other men were there also. In the middle of lunch, the man at the edge spoke. He had dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes. He was wearing something similar to Blaze.

''Son, it's time for your first hunt.'' Justin's eyes widened.

''Really? Oh yeah! Ow...'' He says clutching his hand after hitting it. Blaze rolled his eyes and smiled.

''Tyson, are you sure he's ready?'' Justin looks down.

''Caleb, I'm sure he's ready.'' Caleb had red hair with brown eyes. He also wore something similar to Blaze and Tyson. The three other men nodded. The first man had light brown hair with brown eyes, the second had black hair with light blue eyes and the third had light blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. They wore clothes like the others. Tyson passed a chest belt to him. Justin picked it up and put it on his chest.

After lunch, they went outside. When they got to the vines, Justin stopped. His heart was pounding against his chest. He gulped.

''Come on Son.''

''I can't do it Dad.'' He says looking down. Blaze patted his back.

''Don't worry, we'll be at your side.'' He nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Melody, Ayane and Daniel were walking in the forest.

''So, do you know what Dad and Mom were talking about?'' Ayane asks

''Whatever it is, it's something important and serious.'' Daniel says

''Yeah, when Jade was born, I heard Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya talking about something.'' Melody says. Shouting was heard nearby. They hid in the bushes. 6 men and 1 boy were in a small clearing. The first man was shouting at the other 5. They winced.

''Find another one!'' The man groaned.

''Yes sir!'' The others scrambled and the boy laughed.

''See son? That's how you lead bandits.''

''Awesome.''

''Now, try to find something that will last us for today.'' The boy nodded and went west.

''Let's follow him.'' They silently follow him. A sound made him freeze.

''It was just a bunny Justin. Nothing to be scared of.'' He says walking again.

''Scared of the wild.'' Daniel snickered quietly. Another sound, almost a rustle was heard. Justin took a small knife out and pointed it to the tree.

''Let's freak him out.'' Melody says. They snickered.

''Just nature. Sure you've been cooped up in a cottage for 12 years but its fine. He says. Ayane nodded and they jumped out, making Justin let out a girly scream. Daniel, Melody and Ayane burst out laughing.

''Dude, what was that?'' Daniel laughs. Justin fumbles but takes his knife out.

''W-who are you?'' He asks shakily. Melody stopped her laughing and lowered the blade by its tip.

''I'm Melody. Those 2 buckos are Ayane and Daniel. You?''

''Justin, Son of the most Legendary bandit!'' He boasted

''Legendary, huh?'' Daniel asks crossing his arms. He nods.

''What's over there?'' Justin whips around.

''Boo.''

''AH!'' He shot into the tree. The others laughed.

''That was so funny!'' Ayane laughed

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Justin says climbing down.

''It was...For us at least.''

''Listen, I have to get food for my Dad.'' The 3 looked at each other.

''We'll help.''

* * *

_**And done. With chapter 3 at least. **_

_**Justin: YAY! **_

_**Me: *Pats his head* So, this story is sorta based off Tangled, if anyone has seen it. **_

_**Everyone: Nope. **_

_**Cole: Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I'm back!**_

_**Kai: Oh no! Hide me! **_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes* Please, I'm not going to hurt you. **_

_**Kai: *Pokes his head out from the couch* You aren't? **_

_**Me: Nope. **_

_**Kai: Thank you.  
**_

_**Cole: Are you cared of a girl? **_

_**Me: You're afraid of Dana. **_

_**Cole: THAT'S DIFFERENT! WE'RE MARRIED!**_

_**Dana: That is true. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

''So, where are you guys from?'' Justin asks

''We're from Ninjago.''

''Outside of the forest?''

''Yep, why?''

''I've ever been outside before.''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah.''

''Wow. Tell you what, tomorrow meet us here.''

''Why? Tomorrow is my birthday.''

''So we can show you the outside! And that makes it even more special!''

''Really? What time?''

''The morning. Tell your Dad you're going to hunt but you're actually meeting us.''

''Wait, you want me to lie?!''

''Yeah. We gotta go, bye!''

''Bye...''

* * *

Melody, Daniel and Ayane were laughing when they entered the dining room.

''You're late. And dirty.'' Dana says

''Sorry Mom. We were out.''

''That's fine. Go change.'' They shrug and run out. Nya sighed.

''Everything OK Nya?'' Cole asks

''No! Everything isn't OK! My son is missing and no one has found him!''

''Whoa, calm down sis. He was just asking.''

''I know. Sorry Cole.''

''It's OK. I get snapped at by Dana all the time. I'm used to it.'' Dana smacked him upside the head.

''Don't forget I'm carrying _your _baby.'' She says

''I know that.'' He says blushing a bit. It was true. Dana and Cole were having their second child. She was 3 months in already. They laughed. Skyla sighed and leaned onto Zane's shoulder. She too was pregnant.

''I win!'' Ayane shouts once they were in the dining room. She was in a purple tank top with denim shorts and purple sandals. Daniel and Melody ran in behind her.

''That's only because you got a head start.'' Daniel panted. He was in a black shirt with denim pants and black sneakers. Melody was in a pink tank top with a denim mini skirt and pink sandals.

''Eh, you lost either way.'' Ayane says sitting down beside her Mom. Skyla kissed her head.

''How was your little trip?'' Kai asks Melody when she sits down beside him. She shrugs grabbing a roll.

''Good, we just were roaming and stuff.'' She says. Daniel nodded sitting by Dana. Jade huffed.

''Why can't I go with them?''

* * *

The next morning at the cottage, Justin got up.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to see if I can catch something.'' He lied

''Okay, don't go out of the forest.''

''I won't!'' When he got to the clearing, he saw the others there already.

''There you are. Ready?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' As they were walking, they saw a opening. _'Don't go out of the forest.' _His Dad's words played in his mind. His heart started beating faster as they neared the exit. He stopped cold. Melody stopped.

''Are you coming?''

''I-I can't do it.''

''Come on. You can do this.''

''No I can't.''

''Yes you can.''

''No I can't.''

''Yes you can.''

''No I can't.''

''No you can't.''

''Yes I can. Wait what?''

''Great, come on.'' Melody says and grabs his wrist. They walk out and Justin is blinded by the light. Once his sight returned, he gasped.

''Welcome to Ninjago.''

* * *

**_YAY! I finished chapter 4!_**

**_Everyone: How many chapters are there? _**

**_Me: I don't know. _**

**_Kai: I hope the limit of 13. _**

**_Me: Why? So it can be like Rise of the Samurai? _**

**_Kai: ...Maybe._**

**_Me: Please! _**

**_Melody: Dad, you're afraid of a girl? _**

**_Kai: NO!_**

**_Me: Boo. _**

**_Kai: AH! _**

**_Everyone but Kai: *Laughs* _**

**_Jay: Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO! **_

_**Everyone: HIDE! **_

_**Me: Oh my Odin.**_

_**Kai: What?**_

_**Me: Nothing. I recently got into How to Train your Dragon. **_

_**Everyone: What's that? **_

_**Me: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! **_

_**Everyone: ...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

''So, have you lived in the castle your whole life?'' Justin asks

''Yep.'' Daniel replies

''Wow.'' He breathed

''Look! We're here!'' Ayane says. Justin stopped. A castle was in the middle with a village surrounding it.

''Whoa.''

''You think that's awesome, wait till you see the village.'' Melody says. They walk in and children, adults and teens were busy.

''What's going on?''

''Today is the missing prince's birthday.''

''He's missing?''

''Yeah, no one knows who kidnapped him. He was only eight days old. Aunt Nya and Uncle Jay are the parents.''

''Wow.'' Three kids ran by and to a wall. It was of a princess, prince and a baby. Justin looked at it. The princess had black hair with gold streaks and emerald green eyes, the prince had reddish brown hair with sapphire blue eyes and the baby had brown with sapphire blue eyes.

''Come on Justin! Oh, you're looking at that.'' A little girl put a flower down on the stone.

''It's for the lost prince.'' She says to a little baby.

''How did the prince go missing?''

''One night when everyone was sleeping, a dark figure crept into Aunt Nya and Uncle Jay's room. The figure grabbed the child and disappeared with no trace.'' Ayane says. _'Why would someone kidnap a prince?' _Justin thought. Melody grabbed his wrist.

''Come on! We have a ton to show you!'' Justin laughs.

* * *

Nya looked into Jay's sapphire blue eyes. He was looking down with a upset look in his eyes.

''I'm sure he's out there somewhere.'' He nodded. Jade walked in.

''How do I look?'' She asks twirling around. She was in a gold dress with two spaghetti straps. Her hair were in two braids going down her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were wide with excitement. She wore gold flats.

''Beautiful.'' She smiled. When they got out onto the balcony, Kai, Harmony, Jason, Dana, Cole, Zane, Skyla, Lloyd, Ryan, Garmadon, Misako and Sensei Wu were there. A lantern was sitting on a pedestal. Nya and Jay walked to it and picked it up. They let it go into the air. Millions of lanterns followed.

* * *

Justin laughed but stopped when he saw a yellow thing in the sky. Melody looked up. Other lanterns followed.

''Wow.'' He says. Melody smiled and went behind her. He was busy looking. She pulled two lanterns out. He looked at her.

''Here.'' He took it and they let them go. Their eyes met and leaned in. Their lips were centimeters apart when Justin saw two men with a green lantern.

''I um, got to do something.'' They docked the boat. Daniel and Ayane's boat came.

''What is it?''

''I don't know.'' A small figure came in the distance.

''Oh thank goodness. I thought you left.'' Another figure came from him.

''He did.''

''Who knew three young people could come from the palace.'' Daniel growled and lunged.

''Danny! Hold it!'' Ayane says while she and Melody held him back.

''What do you mean?''

''Oh, nothing.''

''Hey Max, what would happen if we kept them hostage and took them to the leader?''

''Good idea Caleb.''

* * *

**_UH NO! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!_**

**_Melody: Thank you! _**

**_Me: You enjoy being in trouble? _**

**_Melody: Yep. _**

**_Me: *Rolls eyes and groans* _**

**_Dana: Please review! And Happy Valentine's Day!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Look! I'm back! **_

_**Kai: Oh no. SAVE ME! **_

_**Me: *Picks him up by his kimono* You are all kinds of weird.**_

_**Kai: *Crosses arms* I want a raise for this...**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes and puts him down gently* I suggest you listen to 'I Lived' by OneRepublic for this chapter then 'Somebody to Die' for by Hurts! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, I only own the OC's and plot! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

''Where are you taking us?'' Melody asks as Caleb and Max pushed them. Daniel and Ayane looked at each other.

''Shut up and walk.'' Max says. Melody looks at the other two. Once they arrived at a rock with vines. They were pushed into the rock but came into a clearing. A cottage sat in the middle. They were pushed into it and tied up. A whimper came from the shadows. They were left alone.

''Hello?''

''M-Mel?'' A weak voice asked

''Justin?'' The three chorused. A dark laugh was heard.

''Oh look. You made friends.'' A male voice taunts. Justin rolled out. They gasped. A sizable cut was on his cheek with it bleeding, a large gash was on his forehead, his eyes were closed tightly and his lip was quivering. Tyson walked out. Daniel growled.

''I know you! You were in our mother and father's stories!'' Ayane exclaims

''Smart one, aren't you? Well, you are the daughter of Zane and Skyla Julien so that makes you how smart?'' Ayane growled.

''Not telling you.''

''Hmm, don't need it anyway.'' Tyson says and grabs a fist full of Justin's brown hair. He cries out and tears start streaming down his face. He bit his lip.

''Leave him alone!'' The three yell. The man ignores the kids.

''See, this is what you get for disobeying my orders.'' Justin whimpered.

''I-I'm sorry.'' He choked out

''It's too late for sorry.'' Tyson growled and threw Justin to the floor. Melody, Daniel and Ayane gasped. Justin cried out as he landed. He curled up into a fetal position.

''Leave him alone!'' The kids cried out. Tyson smirked and grabbed him by his neck. Justin choked and tried getting out from the dark man's grip but he was weak from the beating. Unknown to the four, Tyson had a small dagger. Justin stopped struggling when he felt something sharp stab into him. Tyson dropped Justin and he brought his hand to his wound. He bit his lip from screaming in pain.

''You monster!'' Ayane cried. Someone tackled Tyson to the ground.

''Blaze! What are you doing?!'' Tyson asks

''The girl _is _right! You are a monster!'' He replied bringing his fist up to punch him. He punched him three times in the face and nearly killed him if it hadn't been for Justin.

''D-don't k-kill h-him.'' He choked out. Blaze looked at the bleeding boy.

''But, Justin.''

''The king and queen will deal with them.'' He wheezed. His blonde streak slowly started turning brown. He was pale and his breathing was ragged. Blaze turned his head back to Tyson, tied him and gagged him. He also tied up Max and Caleb. Sam and Damon were on his side all the time. They untied the kids and they ran to Justin. Melody sat down and brought his head into her lap. He was clutching his stomach and the blonde streak was almost brown.

''Justin? No, no, no, no. Justin, stay awake!'' She says. He coughed before his chest stopped rising and falling.

''Justin!'' Daniel and Ayane shouted. No answer. They fell to their knees, a few tears escaping their closed eyelids. Melody started singing softly, while caressing his hair.

_**I could drag you from the ocean,**_  
_**I could pull you from the fire**_  
_**And when you're standing in the shadows**_  
_**I could open up the sky**_  
_**And I could give you my devotion**_  
_**Until the end of time**_  
_**And you will never be forgotten**_  
_**With me by your side**_

They looked up at her.

_**And I don't need this life**_  
_**I just need...**_

_**I've got nothing left to live for**_  
_**Got no reason yet to die**_  
_**But when I'm standing in the gallows**_  
_**I'll be staring at the sky**_  
_**Because no matter where they take me**_  
_**Death I will survive**_  
_**And I will never be forgotten**_  
_**With you by my side**_

_**Cause I don't need this life**_  
_**I just need...**_

Ayane started singing along.

_**Somebody to die for**_  
_**Somebody to cry for**_  
_**When I'm lonely**_

_**When I'm standing in the fire**_  
_**I will look him in the eye**_  
_**And I will let the devil know that**_  
_**I was brave enough to die**_  
_**And there's no hell that he can show me**_  
_**That's deeper than my pride**_  
_**Cause I will never be forgotten**_  
_**Forever I'll fight**_

_**And I don't need this life**_  
_**I just need...**_

Melody blinked back tears for none of them shed.

_**Somebody to die for**_  
_**Somebody to cry for**_  
_**When I'm lonely**_

_**And I don't need this life**_  
_**I just need...**_

_**Somebody to die for**_  
_**Somebody to cry for**_  
_**When I'm lonely**_

_**Don't go gentle into that good night**_  
_**Rage on against the dying light**_

The two girls finished together and a tear finally escaped Melody's eyelid. It fell from her eye.

It was true...

The missing prince...

Has died

* * *

_**Go ahead, hate me. **_

_**Justin: Why'd you have to kill me off?! **_

_**Me: Please review! **_

_**Justin: Tell me! **_

_**Me: Please review! **_

_**Justin: *Tackles me* Tell me! **_

_**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! *Kicks him off***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! I'm back!**_

_**Justin: Why are you cheery after I died? :( **_

_**Me: *Chuckles darkly* You'll see. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, LEGO does, I only own the OC's and plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The tear from Melody's eye fell to the dead boy's cheek and was immediately soaked into his cheek. Melody shakily cupped his cheek. She started humming which soon turned into a song.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_  
_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_  
_**Darlin' everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold onto this lullaby**_  
_**Even when the music's gone**_  
_**Gone-**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_  
_**Oohhh**_

Her voice cracked and she whispered quietly.

''I'll miss you...'' Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed some light. Daniel and Ayane noticed this and gasped. It seemed to be dancing around them with a golden light. Tyson growled but it was muffled. It died down and Melody looked at Justin. His cuts healed and his stab wound was gone. The blonde streak returned to its normal color but was a dull brown. He coughed. His sapphire eyes opened.

''M-Melody?''

''Justin! You-you died!'' Daniel says in disbelief. Ayane shook her head and slapped his.

''I did?'' He asks. They nodded. Tyson thrashed around and yelled but they were muffled. Daniel got up and punched his face, knocking him out. He shook it. Blaze smiled.

''Justin! How? What?'' Sam stuttered. Melody got up and offered her hand to him.

''Let's get you home.''

* * *

Nya was reading in a chair with Jade in her lap and Jay was looking out the window with his hands behind his back. A guard burst in and nodded.

''He's returned.''

* * *

_**Cliffy! Short chapter, I know. **_

_**Justin: I didn't die! **_

_**Me: Told you it was going to be like Tangled. **_

_**Jay: Please rev-**_

_**Jade: Can I say it? *Looks up at me with big emerald eyes***_

_**Me: Go ahead. **_

_**Jade: Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter of The Unknown...**_

_**Everyone: *cheers***_

_**Me: But wait! There will be another story! The third book! **_

_**Everyone: NO! **_

_**Me: YES! **_

_**Kai: *walks to corner and sits down, crying* Please...**_

_**Me: Sorry Kai...**_

_**Nya: Since when are you nice to him?**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* Never mind. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the songs, only the OC's and plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Justin stared at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

''Justin, can I come in?'' Melody's voice sounded through the door.

''Uh, yeah.'' He replied. She walked in and his breath hitched. He gulped at her, and she smiled. She was in a red dress with silver designs that went above her knees, red flats, a silver necklace, earrings and bracelet, her hair was in a braid that was slung over her shoulder, and short bangs hung above her eyes. Her amber eyes brought out the best of her.

''Wowee...'' She raised a eyebrow.

''Justin, are you okay?'' He suddenly realized what he just said and turned redder than her dress.

''Yeah! Sorry!'' He quickly apologized. She giggled and kissed his cheek. His face turned redder, thinking he was going to pass out. He rubbed his neck.

''It's okay. I just finished writing a song.'' She says, sitting down on his bed.

''Oh? Could you sing it?''

''Sure.''

_**Feeling my way through the darkness**_  
_**Guided by a beating heart**_  
_**I can't tell where the journey will end**_  
_**But I know where to start**_  
_**They tell me I'm too young to understand**_  
_**They say I'm caught up in a dream**_  
_**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**_  
_**Well that's fine by me**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_  
_**All this time I was finding myself, and I**_  
_**Didn't know I was lost**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_  
_**All this time I was finding myself, and I**_  
_**Didn't know I was lost**_

_**I tried carrying the weight of the world**_  
_**But I only have two hands**_  
_**Hope I get the chance to travel the world**_  
_**But I don't have any plans**_  
_**Wish that I could stay forever this young**_  
_**Not afraid to close my eyes**_  
_**Life's a game made for everyone**_  
_**And love is a prize**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_  
_**All this time I was finding myself, and I**_  
_**Didn't know I was lost**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_  
_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_  
_**All this time I was finding myself, and I**_  
_**I didn't know I was lost**_

_**I didn't know I was lost**_  
_**I didn't know I was lost**_  
_**I didn't know I was lost**_  
_**I didn't know**_

Justin stared in awe as she finished.

''Wow, you're great.'' He says.

''Thanks.'' Melody says, turning pink. He smiled and self-consciously put his hand on hers. She glances down at the hands. He quickly takes it off.

''S-sorry.'' Justin says, turning red. She smiles and takes his hand.

''It's okay.'' She says. He looks into her amber orbs then they lean in. Their lips connect perfectly. They break and blush.

''Melody?''

''Yeah?''

''What if I can't pull off being a prince?'' She smirked.

''You'll do fine.''

''But what if no one likes me?'' He gets up and starts pacing, ''What if I'm a terrible prince? What if-'' She shushed him by pressing her finger to his lips while giggling.

''You'll do great being a prince. I promise.'' He smiles.

* * *

Later that night, after the coronation, Jay patted his son's back. Jade giggled and ran to her older brother. He laughed and picked her up. Melody walked onto stage with other people following. They started the music.

_**Up in the morning,**_  
_**Up in the evening,**_  
_**Picking down talks when the birds get back to me.**_  
_**Oh, to me.**_

_**Up on the mountain,**_  
_**Down in the king's lair,**_  
_**Pushing these boxes in the heat of the afternoon.**_  
_**Oh, afternoon.**_

_**We were never welcome here,**_  
_**We were never welcome here at all.**_  
_**No.**_

_**It's who we are.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**_

_**Save us,**_  
_**What we are,**_  
_**Don't look clear,**_  
_**It's all uphill from here.**_  
_**Ooh.**_

_**Up in the attic,**_  
_**Down in the cellar,**_  
_**Lost in a static,**_  
_**Coming back for more.**_  
_**Oh, for more.**_

_**Out with the reason,**_  
_**In with the season,**_  
_**Taking down names in my book of jealousy.**_  
_**Jealousy.**_

_**We were never welcome here.**_  
_**We were never welcome here at all.**_  
_**No.**_

_**It's who we are.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**_  
_**Because it's who we are.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**_

_**Save us,**_  
_**What we are,**_  
_**Don't look clear,**_  
_**It's all uphill from here.**_  
_**Ooh.**_

_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're crazy.**_  
_**They say we're, crazy.**_

_**It's who we are.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**_  
_**Because it's who we are.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**_  
_**Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**_

_**Why won't you save us,**_  
_**What we are,**_  
_**Don't look clear,**_  
_**It's all uphill from here.**_  
_**Ooh.**_

Everyone applaused them and they got off.

_'Perhaps being a prince, isn't that bad.' _

* * *

**_DONE! REVIEW!_**


End file.
